Cold Case Love
by SerenaCarter
Summary: Badboy Edward's coming home for summer break, as usual. This time though, events unfold which lead him to a mysterious girl who keeps him on his toes. He's never met anyone like Bella Swan before, and he likes it.
1. Chapter 1: We Have No Bounds

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter 1: We Have No Bounds

* * *

****Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan**

"Please," I begged. My patience was wearing thin and I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes and thought of an alternative for this to end. Images of me, falling off the cliff rolled through my mind; my curly mahogany hair sprawling through the wind, my brown eyes wide, my small body hitting the water. I almost smiled at the thought, and then almost immediately grimaced at the morbidness of it. I ran a hand through my hair and groaned, "Shut. The fuck. Up!" I exclaimed and hopped carefully over one of the rock pools.

"I'm just being logical," Emmett defended with an annoying smirk. I rolled my eyes and he let out a booming laugh, while the wind whipped at his brown curly hair. His tall figure loomed over me, since he stood over 6'5'', which greatly towered over my 5'4'' stance. He was pretty tank, and burly, and looked like he could juice your head if you placed it under his arm-pit and he squeezed.

"Too bad Emmett's logic is one of a mentally unstable patient attending the _Shutter Island_ mental asylum for the criminally insane," I countered and he laughed a booming laugh again, and it echoed off the cliff walls, and down toward the lower ones. I smiled and laughed too and rolled my eyes again as I looked over at him, "Rosalie get the fuck down off Emmett's back," I groaned and she shook her head, her long blond hair flowing down her back.

"No!" She exclaimed, "I have no shoes, and all the little shells hurt," She complained, "And I don't want to step on all the little slimy sea creatures in the water," She explained and I shook my head, as I carefully stepped around a big rock pool again, making sure to not cut myself, since I wasn't wearing shoes either.

"They're just starfish and hermit crabs," I pointed out and she rolled her pale blue icy eyes and wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck to hold on tighter. The sunset was beautiful, and walking along the rocks by the crashing water, as the tide became higher was magical; Especially with your best mates. The cliffs formed strange shapes, and I couldn't help but give a name to them. Like that one over there, looked like a couch, it dented in, and you could probably sit on it, as you watched the sun go down. I loved strolling down along the rock and cliff parts of the beach, and was ultimately happy that I lived in North Carolina, Wilmington. It was one of the prettiest places ever, and consisted of many great things I loved.

"Hey," Someone's familiar voice called, "Look at this shit!" Jasper called, bounding over to us, something long and black hanging from his hand, "It's a dead shark!" He exclaimed. The thing, which was now to be called a shark, was black and had weird fins on it's body, and couldn't have been bigger than a foot. I had heard of these types of sharks before but the name had slipped me. Jasper laughed at Rosalie's expression and ran a hand through his shaggy honey blond hair, trying to get it out of his pale blue eyes. He stepped forward towering over me at his 6'3'' height.

"Ew!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Get that the fuck away from me," She said disgusted that her own twin brother was even touching it, better yet, holding it, "it's dead too," She added with a grimace and Jasper laughed again with a smirk and reached his arm back before flinging it forward into the direction of the water, spinning until it landed with a splash in the sea. The only problem though, as it spun the water residue flicked everywhere - onto us more specifically - and Rosalie squealed disgusted.

"Smooth," I commented with a laugh, wiping off some of the water on me, which made me feel dirty. Jasper winked at me, before 'subtly' whistling his way to Rosalie, before wiping his wet hands onto her back, which made her scream from shock and revulsion. Jasper burst out laughing, and Rosalie looked livid. She hopped down off Emmett's back, not caring about where her feet were now, and a look of determination plastered on her face. "Oh you are so going to get it," I said with a grin and Jasper started hopping from rock pool to rock pool, avoiding the sharp shells, and almost running. Rosalie followed too, as Jasper laughed his way away from her. Soon the roles were reversed and Jasper started chasing Rose, as she giggled her way away from him and his splashes of water.

"Honestly guys," Emmett called, "Act your age, you're seventeen!" He exclaimed, and Jasper and Rosalie ignored him, but I just turned to him with an eye brow raised.

"Ironic," I said simply and he looked at me with a smiled, "Coming from _you _Emmett, that's fucking ironic," I said shaking my head as Jasper and Rosalie came back toward us smiling like idiots. Rosalie walked up to Emmett and wrapped her arms lazily around his torso from the side, as he draped his arm over her shoulder. I stood on their left, and Jasper on my left.

"So, when's next practice?" Jasper asked. He never really could relax huh? Always thinking of the band. Ever since we were about thirteen and had watched our first battle of the bands concert, we were pumped and found the idea of having our own band would be awesome. It was mostly Emmett's idea though, he was usually the most outrageous in his own mind, but we couldn't find a problem with this one.

We weren't inexperienced though; I couldn't play an instrument, but I loved writing, so I could definitely do lyrics, I had a way with words. When we started I was the one who was supposed to sing, even though I didn't really know how, but eventually, over time, I came around to it, doing a few lessons and I just sung naturally. Emmett always knew how to play drums, I guess his parents thought, it would be better for him to beat and bash the drums rather than him doing other things like beat and bash neighborhood property, by accident of course...they were wrong. I guess you could say they were always on edge, and enjoyed every single piece of silence they got. Rosalie was wicked skilled on the guitar, well more likely, the electric guitar, which she favored. Though Rosalie was sometimes slightly prissy and quite girly, she liked having a tough and raw exterior or part of her, guitar is part of that. Lastly was Jasper, the pianist of us all, which was quite important, since he could work a synthesizer and all. He was the brains of us, figuring out our next step or approach or our game plan, getting gigs, he was probably our un-official manager and publicist all rolled into one.

We weren't a popular band, of course not. We were probably only known vaguely in the area of Wilmington, even so many didn't know us, only the people who went to the clubs and local gathering places around here. Wilmington was small though, so the people who did know us, well, there weren't many of them. Our bands name is _License to Late_, which doesn't make any complete sense at all, but we love it anyway. People usually remember the wacky name so it's good for our reputation.

"Who cares?" I asked and Jasper sent a glare at me and I rolled my eyes, "I mean, just relax a bit," I corrected myself, "Summer _just _started about three hours ago, don't you seriously just want to kick it back old-school?" I asked and Jasper sighed defeated. "See, I knew you'd want to," I smirked.

"Well I have the best thing to start summer off with!" Rosalie exclaimed, "The carnival starts tomorrow night," She reminded us, "I love the carnival, especially at night, when the lights shine, and it's all on the boardwalk, it's so pretty..." She rambled on. The carnival came every year and almost every person who went to the local high school, _Clayton Valley_ went to the Carnival, plus everyone else.

"Yeah, we should totally go," I said, a smirk raising on my face as I remembered last years events. Jasper groaned seeing my facial expression, and I stifled my laughter.

"Bella, shut up," He said and I couldn't help the laughter that followed.

"Oh I remember last year!" Emmett said loudly, "That fat kid who ate too many corn-dogs puked on Jasper on the Tea-Cup ride!" Emmett boomed, before doubling over in laughter. Last year we went to the carnival, making a pact that we would ride very single ride, including the stupid kids ones. So we all sat in a tea-cup together, which fits six, so the Carnie shoved another person in our cup, which was the fat kid who looked like he just started middle school. The kid had just finished a corn-dog while being shoved on the ride, and not even five second on the ride, he hurled all over Jasper and Jasper's new rocker skinny jeans which cost him a months pay from his work at the Burger Shack.

"Hey, don't be mean!" Rosalie defended and Jasper felt proud that his sister had defended him, "That poor kid started crying, because Jasper demanded he pay him for a new pair of pants!" Jasper grimaced, realizing Rosalie was defending the helpless kid instead of him.

"Okay, okay," I said with a laugh, "Enough of teasing Jasper time," I called out over Emmett's laughter, "As much I love it," I mumbled with a smile, "We'll meet at you guys' house at like 5 okay?" I asked pointing at Rosalie and Jasper, "I have work before that." I explained. Since freshman year, I had gotten a part-time job at the local diner, called _Louie's_. The original owner had died from long ago, but his daughter Chantelle owned and ran it now, so she was my boss. She was really nice, not to mention young and pretty too. She was about twenty four, and stood tall, around Rosalie's height which was 5'9''. She had curly light brown hair, tanned skin, and deep brown eyes.

The diner was probably our most frequent hang out, work, or no work, besides the beach and other places. The diner also had a stage were if we didn't have gigs elsewhere we were always encouraged by Chantelle and allowed to perform whenever we wanted, as long as we gave notice, so she could advertise that we were performing, which I thought wasn't necessary but she insisted. The diner wasn't that usual 50's 60's look thing, it was more vintage and such, and had a small stage, which diners usually didn't have. They sold the same food though, the pancakes, and hot dogs and everything else you could imagine. About the only thing I did despise was were the work uniforms, which Chantelle insisted yet again that they were cute. They were the cliche diner dresses, pale blue, complete with a white apron, and short hemline and layered underneath the skirt part, making it stick out slightly. Unlike the 50's diner clothes these were at least a little modernized. Rosalie also worked at the diner with me, which was way fun, and most of our girl talk memories took place I said before, Jasper worked at the Burger Shack which was a few blocks away from the diner. Emmett however just worked for his dad at the only car repair place.

"Yeah, doesn't matter anyway since everyone goes when the sun starts going down," Rosalie confirmed, "We _do _have to withhold a reputation, so that includes going at the correct time at the correct place," She grinned and I rolled my eyes. Rosalie and her reputation for the band. She was so into that she even gave us our own images; Emmett: the funny hot one, always joking and playing prank, an easy guy to get along with. Jasper: The cool hot one, always chilling, taking it day by day, also the smartie too. Me: The independent hot one, apparently, seductive, mysterious, and no man can have her...(Que eye roll) And finally Rosalie, of course Emmett, Jasper and I did hers, it would be stupid for her to describe herself, so Rosalie: The foxy hot one, strong on the inside, takes no shit, and practically sex on legs. Did you catch that every one of us is hot? That practically made me laugh for three days straight, I understood how Rosalie could be called that, and Jasper and Emmett, but just not me, but of course Rosalie almost shitted a brick when I called her out on it, she looked like she would murder me if I questioned her judgment.

Overall we were a pretty rough and tough band, who had an original image, inner strength, independence, and was quite open to many genre's of music. We covered a lot of things, from celebrities songs, to our own, but always they were different and were different styles. The only songs we didn't cover, were Disney songs, like Miley and the Jonas Brothers; we don't mean offense, it's just not where we want our music to go. We didn't want to get stuck with pre-pubescent little girls as fans, we wanted to target the older teenage to young adult to older adult audience.

"I'm not going," Jasper grumbled and I fought the urge this time to roll my eyes. just because of one little incident he wasn't going to go, what a girl.

"It'll be fun," I said with a smile, "We just have to go on the Ferris Wheel this year. I really want to see the view with the lights and shit, it would look wicked," I commented and Rosalie flipped her hair back, running a hand through it as the wind whipped it around.

"Yeah we didn't get to go last year, remember?" Rosalie asked with a smirk, "Jasper was too busy pussy-ing around, because his jeans," Rosalie laughed and Jasper growled while Emmett boomed with laughter again, "So we ended up walking home early, you sulking the whole way," She mock pouted and I laughed along too, shaking my head as she teased her brother.

"So?" Jasper asked, "_You _were thank-full, because as soon as we got home you were fucking Em. When our bedrooms are right next to each other!" Jasper defended, as Rosalie sent a horrid glare his way. He then looked at me, "We have _very _thin walls," He said seriously and I gasped lightly with a smile before trying to stifle my laughter again.

"Whatever," Rosalie brushed off, "You're just jealous," She concluded and he scoffed.

"Rose, I'm pretty sure I'm not jealous of that bulk of muscle standing next to you," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey!" Emmett called out and and Rosalie sighed.

"I _wasn't _talking about Emmett. I mean you were jealous that you couldn't be fucking someone then," Rosalie corrected, "Like..." She trailed off suggestively, glancing at me. She wasn't glancing at me, meaning that she thought Jazz and I should fuck, but she was glancing at me, because she and I had discovered a few days ago that Jasper totally had a thing for the new girl at our school.

"Alice Brandon," I said simply and as soon as the words left my mouth Jasper choked on his own saliva, before turning to look at us like we were crazy.

"As if," He scoffed, "Yeah right...sure thing," He muttered on, "Her last name's Brandon?" He asked and I smirked at him before he groaned. If he showed interest in her, it mean he had a thing for her, which he just did, by asking about her name.

"She _is _cute," I said, "Short, maybe 4'10'', cute spiky dark brown almost black hair, which is short too. Petite body, almost like a pixie, which suits her hair and height, and the most awesome-st eyes ever!" I exclaimed, "They're silver! They're like fucking sex eyes," I said and felt Jasper tense next to me, "Don't get too excited," I warned with a laugh as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe she'll be at the carnival," I said suggestively, "What am I saying? _Maybe? _Of course she'll be there, _everyone's _going," I said and that must of hit home, because Jasper turned to look at me before sighing.

"I'll go then," He said and Rosalie smirked in triumph.

"Fucker." She whispered.

"Bitch." He said back flipping her off.

"Pussy," Emmett said to Jasper and I laughed.

"Homos," I said to all of them, before picking up my abandoned shoes, I had left here at the beginning of the walk and slipping them on. This was going to be a hell of a fucking summer.

* * *

**A/N: I am absolutely obsessed with this story! Don't worry, I am still updating my other stories, this one just kind of came to me. hahah**

**anyways review please, otherwise, what will motivate me to update?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Missed By A Mile

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter 2: Missed By A Mile  


* * *

**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

Summer was always the best and worst time of the year. The best because I was free from that stupid strict private boys boarding school, and could do what the hell I wanted. I was free of the moronic teachers who thought they knew everything and anything, and I usually wondered if they had something stuck up there ass ,because honestly, they were always pissed off. I was free of the asinine, dense and dimwitted students who antagonized me to my last nerve and back, who thought they were cool and rebellious and often wanted to challenge anyone in their paths who didn't think so. I was free from the cage the school had around us, not a literal cage, but we were to never leave the premises, ever, unless of course in emergency or something, but you still needed written permission from the headmaster, Dr. Rick, or as I liked to call him, Dr. Dick.

I could go back to my home town of Wilmington, North Carolina, and enjoy all it has to offer, which isn't much, but I love it anyways. I would surf at the beaches, ignoring the local high schools meat-head jocks trying to impress the sluts and bimbos who were sun-bathing in their bikini's with often, no bikini top on. I would walk around the cliffs and rock pool areas again, ignoring the sex-driven teens, who were groping each other against the cliff walls, or the few creepy homeless people who lived under rocks which formed as a sort of cave. I would go to the pubs around here, again ignoring the violent drunks, who wanted to bash me because of my reputation or because while I was glancing around the room had briefly looked at their girlfriend, in that one glance. I could also go back to my aunt and uncle who I hadn't seen all year, for some free cooking, company, and a place to stay, while again for the last time trying their requests for me to mature and stop my nonsense. Even those these were the good reasons of coming back, most of them had a bad side, which I was willing to slide since these were my good reasons.

The worst because memories would flood back when I came home. Awful memories I would never ever want to life through again always surfaced when I was back home. At least at Hillford, (The boarding school I went to in New York) I was always preoccupied and didn't have enough time to think about anything or past problems. I was too busy or caught up in my studies that everything would just past like a blur and I would look back the next day and sigh with what I couldn't remember. Back home there was so much time to think, I had tried once or twice to take up a summer job, but of course that didn't work out, so I kept occupied with surfing, walking and drinking, but obviously, those involve a lot of time to think while you're doing it. Unless you're with someone having a conversation with them, but I was never with someone, so for three months my brain was my worst enemy and put me through three months of fucking torture.

Every year I went back to Wilmington, people would stare at me and whisper behind my back, from hearing stories of me, and judging straight away. I admit I was involved in a lot of crap all the time, but trouble usually always found me, and it honestly 99% of the time wasn't my fault, people just skipped your side of the story and assumed and accused like a bunch of senile stubborn people in the 16 century of some shit who would prosecute poor women claiming they were witches. The locals thought I was bad news, and a fuck up and shouldn't be around people. I scared them really, and all I did was walk passed them along the street like any normal person and they'd cringe away, like the judgmental people they are. I suppose the only people who weren't scared of me,(leaving out my aunt and uncle) or tried to_ pretend_ to not be scared of me were usually those stupid macho guys from the high school who thought I deserved a well planned beating, or some of the wild girls of the town, who thought I was sexy, or so I heard. I didn't think much of myself, or about myself, but I didn't care. I stood at like 6'2'' which was a cool height, have really annoying hair which never did as told, which was messy and always a disarray and bronze-ish, and green eyes. That's how I would describe myself, but I honestly didn't care, my life revolved more than just looks and materialism.

This summer going back to Wilmington was different than every other summer, for two reasons. One being; This was my last time, When I go back to school in fall that will be my senior year, and after that I'll be hopefully off to some collage or something or other. Second being; That my little cousin Alice, -who wasn't little because of her age, because she was seventeen like me, but of her height-, had just moved to Wilmington with my other Aunt and Uncle. Alice's mom, my aunt I lived with named Esme, and my mom were all sisters, just to make thing a little easier. Alice's parents had moved to Wilmington just a few weeks before school ended so Alice was still fresh to the place and had asked me for her own tour, which I forced myself to accept, I needed to keep busy. I had told her that tomorrow I would give her the tour, and that afterward we would head to the carnival they held every year. She had asked me to introduce her to some of the locals, and that was when I smiled sheepishly at her...because I didn't know the locals, and never talked to them...ever.

I said down slowly, careful to not fall over the edge, and let my legs hand down over the cliff, swinging them slightly over the edge. I always loved coming to the cliffs, or the rock pools, to sit and just watch the water, the few seals which came, the turtles who made their nests and what not. my musings were interrupted when I heard some shouting and yelling coming from below far away, and strained my eyes to see three figures, all silhouetted from the sunset walking up the rock pools. I couldn't make them out, because in fact they were to far away. I groaned silently, hoping they weren't stupid drunk teens, fooling around, probably causing trouble, then for a good cause I would try and stop them, but them myself would get into deep shit.

As they emerged closer, I could see that there weren't three figures but four. The fourth had been piggy-backing on one of the other one's backs. I could make out that two were female, and the other male, from their heights and shapes. I made no motive to move, as I knew they would never see me. The girl on the giant guys back, wrapped her arms around tighter around his neck, as the other girl, turned her head to the ocean, examining it. The other guy came running to them from far behind, some sort of long thin gin his hand, dangling about. He yelled something I couldn't hear, and walked up to the female on the big guys back, and she recoiled from the object, which was probably some dead aquatic life. The guy then flung the thing into the ocean, and the girl on the big guys back still looked disgusted from the position of her posture.

The fish guy run back to the girl on the big guys back and wiped his dirty hands on her, and I chuckled to myself silently, _he was so going to get it...doesn't he understand girls?_ The girl jumped off the big guys back and began chasing the fish guy, before the fish guy and changed roles and started chasing her. the big guy shouted playfully at them, and after a while they resumed to their original positions, the girl wrapping her arms around the big guys side, the fish guy on the far side of the left over girl. They started chatting playfully, and I came to the conclusion that they weren't drunk or stupid, probably one of the very few normal people here.

Their figures became more visible and I could now work them out more clearly. The big guy, was really big, just all muscle, with his curly brown hair, and definitely looked like a couple with the blond he had his arm draped on. The blond looked hot as far as I could tell, she was really tall too, in comparison to the big guy she was a good height, she looked like she knew business and knew that she was hot too. Next to her was a shorter girl, not by much though, if I do say so myself, she would be the prettier of the two. Her long mahogany hair curled down her back, and looked flawless, I couldn't obviously see the color of her eyes, but I guessed they would be amazing. The blond guy to her right was almost as tall as the big guy, and taller than the blond girl. His honey blond hair flicked into his eyes, and he brushed the pieces away. I briefly wondered if he and the brunette were a couple but dismissed it, because then they would be acting like the blond and big guy. I couldn't also help but notice that the shaggy honey blond haired dude and the blond chick were very similar and looked related.

At that moment the brunette started laughing, I couldn't hear it, but I could see it, her beautiful smile as she laughed. I could tell she was trying to hold it in but it didn't work. I saw the honey brown colored hair guy glare at her while she was laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too. They neared closer to me almost in hearing distance.

"Oh I remember last year!" The big one said loudly, "That fat kid who ate too many corn-dogs puked on Jasper on the Tea-Cup ride!" He boomed, doubling over in loud boasts of laughter, while the blond chick and brunette laughed too. Jasper, who I assumed to be the honey blond hair colored guy still was glaring, clearly not liking the memory. I couldn't hear the next words, since I could only hear the big guy before because he was loud. They talked more as they neared and I strained my ears to hear their conversation. Yes, I do know that eavesdropping is wrong but I couldn't help it, they were intriguing, _she_ was intriguing.

"I'm not going," That Jasper dude grumbled in a Southern accent, like he had just exited a movie set which was set in Texas. The brunette looked like she clearly wanted to roll her eyes at his stubbornness.

"It'll be fun," The brunette said with a gorgeous temping grin, "We just _have_ to go on the Ferris Wheel this year. I really want to see the view with the lights and shit, it would look wicked," She said excitedly. I couldn't help but hear that she had that North Carolina twang, which you could barely hear. I would of had that twang too, but living in New York most of the year takes that away from you. Oh so they were talking about the carnival, tomorrow, the one I was taking Alice to.

"Yeah we didn't get to go last year, remember?" The blond spoke with a hardly audible southern accent and with a smirk clearly to piss Jasper off, "Jasper was too busy pussy-ing around, because his jeans," The blond laughed along with the bug guy as Jasper growled, "So we ended up walking home early, you sulking the whole way," She mock pouted and the brunette laughed along. I was dieing to know her name, but they never brought it up.

"So?" Jasper asked, "_You _were thank-full, because as soon as we got home you were fucking Em. When our bedrooms are right next to each other!" Jasper defended, as the blond sent glares his way and I laughed quietly. They were a strange bunch. Jasper then turned to the brunette and spoke, "We have _very _thin walls," He said seriously and she gasped lightly with a smile before trying to stifle her laughter again, covering her mouth with her dainty little hand.

"Whatever," the Blond brushed off, clearly feeling embarrassed, "You're just jealous," She concluded and he scoffed.

"Rose, I'm pretty sure I'm not jealous of that bulk of muscle standing next to you," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes. Ah, so the blond's name was Rose.

"Hey!" The big one said offended and and Rose just sighed.

"I _wasn't _talking about Emmett. I mean you were jealous that you couldn't be fucking someone then," Rose corrected, "Like..." She trailed off suggestively, glancing at the brunette. I felt quite...well I didn't know what I felt but I felt weird at the thought that the blond thought Jasper should be with the brunette.

"Alice Brandon," The brunette said and two things happened to me. One; I was relieved that they weren't talking about the brunette, and Two; I was stunned to know it was my cousin. Jasper looked at them both as if they were crazy and shook his head.

"As if," He scoffed, "Yeah right...sure thing," He muttered on unconvincingly, "Her last name's Brandon?" He asked and Brunette smirked at him before he groaned.

"She _is _cute," She said, "Short, maybe 4'10'', cute spiky dark brown almost black hair, which is short too. Petite body, almost like a pixie, which suits her hair and height, and the most awesome-st eyes ever!" Brunette exclaimed, "They're silver! They're like fucking sex eyes," She said and looked at Jasper smirking slightly, "Don't get too excited," She warned with a laugh, placing a hand on his shoulder as he tensed. _That's my cousin you're thinking about Jasper!_ I thought to myself.

"Maybe she'll be at the carnival," Brunette said suggestively, "What am I saying? _Maybe? _Of course she'll be there, _everyone's _going," She said and then Jasper looked at her, knowing that she had won.

"I'll go then," He said and Rose smirked in triumph.

"Fucker." She whispered.

"Bitch." He said back flipping her off.

"Pussy," The big one said to Jasper and the brunette laughed.

"Homos," She said to all of them, before picking up her shoes, and following the group up the boardwalk back up the street. I couldn't help but laugh at them, they were odd, but I liked them, sure as fuck.

**A/N: Could you all do me a favor and review? please? It actually does push me to write faster and update more for you guys....its a fact. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, I've just been overloaded with exams, in the last week i had geography, math, french and science exams, and many assignments too. *pouts* I want my life back! no, no, i'm just being dramatic, it's not sooo bad...**

**=D Review! Click here!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Gangster 4 Life

**Cold Case Love**

**Chapter 3: Gangster 4 Life  


* * *

**

**Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan**

I adjusted the fedora hat on my head carefully before handing my ride tokens to the creepy looking carnie, and following the others onto the Ferris Wheel. Rosalie giggled excitedly and sat down straight away on the carriage seat, pulling Emmett down with her. I followed Jasper and sat next to him, opposite Emmett and Rosalie. The creepy looking carnie came and locked our carriage door before walking away to collect more ride tokens from the other people. Rosalie eyed me for a second before smiling.

"I love what you're wearing Bella," She complimented, "So cute," She gushed and I smiled sheepishly rolling my eyes, showing her I was nothing in comparison to her. I had put on a pair of light wash mini denim shorts, which were studded, a baggy off-white shirt, which was short just enough to show about less than half an inch of my hip bones. I had of course on my straw fedora hat, and leopard scarf, tied around the neck in an unusual way, along with my aviator sunglasses and my gladiator shoes. **(A/N: Outfit on Profile)**

"It's starting!" Emmett shrieked excitedly as the carriage tugged and started moving upwards slowly. I rolled my eyes at his antics and Jasper laughed at him while Rose just giggled at him, wrapping her arm around him. The carriage soon ventured up almost to the top and Rosalie gasped.

"It's so pretty!" The whole of Wilmington could be seen, and it was gorgeous. It was sunset again, and the water looked beautiful, the lights lit up the scene and it was just breath-taking. Rosalie then smirked before snorting, "Look Jasper, there's the fat kid," Rose pointed her perfectly manicured finger through the carriage bars down to one of the hot dog/fairy floss stands.

"No fucking way," Jasper muttered, "Rosalie don't shit me," He warned and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not lying," She defended, "Though I probably," She muttered before smiling. Jasper then took a look for himself and groaned. "See!" Rosalie pointed out, "We just have to go talk to him, and ask him if he remembers Jasper," Rosalie giggled.

"Of course he would, Jasper practically haunts his nightmares!" I exclaimed and Jasper glared at me. Our carriage was now back at the bottom, going on the second course. I suddenly remembered something important, gasping quickly as Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper looked at me concerned. "I..." I trailed off, un-slinging my long strap bag off my body and dangling it in front of their faces. "...have finished our next song," I sang and Emmett and Rosalie smiled and Jasper looked down right excited. "It's a slow one I guess, but I think it's one of my best," I said, really proud of how it had turned out.

"Lemme See!" Jasper said, snatching my bag out of my hand, and digging through it for the lyrics, while trying to push me out of his way, "Bella wait, just let me read it," He pleaded as I reached for it, and tugged on it, as he did. We began pulling it, like in tug-a-war.

"Give it to me Jasper!" I exclaimed, "Fuck!" I tried slapping him and throwing weak punches but it didn't work, Jasper of course didn't even try to hit me, because I was a girl, and he would never do that. "Piss off!" I said pushing his head away. We began pulling at each end, determined to get my bag, "Jasper it has like tampons and shit in it, give it the fuck back!" I exclaimed through huffs, "Give it you homosexual prick," I said with a half groan/scream.

"Oooh!" Rosalie said intrigued leaning over the edge of the carriage, "The fat kid went upchuck again! " She yelled really loudly, and Jasper, being surprised, let go of the bag suddenly, and leaned over the carriage too looking at the scene. At that point, the papers had been flung out of out my hands and out of the carriage, through the windows. We were right at the top of the Ferris wheel now and my bag was falling, practically in slow motion, in the direction of the water. I saw Mike Newton looking at me from afar...I couldn't deal with him now, not now. He had a look of determination on his face and made a fucking b-line to where my bag had hit the water. That was both, good and bad. Good because he might get my bag, bad because I would never ever fucking hear the end of this, and basically be forced into a thank-you date...que shudder.

"Fuck you Jasper!" I cried, not really angry at Jasper. I rushed to the bars of the carriage, and stuck my hand out in some attempt to catch the bag. "NO!" I shouted and hoped someone would notice.I bit my lip as my bag made head way to the water and hit it with a splash, already starting to slowly sink. I sat frantically in my seat, hoping that I could get off this ride and go get my fucking lyrics, and bag and my whole fucking life I kept in that bag. Our carriage had made it to the bottom and I shouted to the creepy carnie. "Let me off!" I shouted, "Let me the fuck off!" I shouted again, agitated. He looked at me shocked before shaking his head.

"It's too late, I can only do it on the next round," He said and I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't have been too late if he was faster! I looked at my bag sinking more and more. Mike was still running slowly down the wharf stairs, going the slow way to my bag. By the time he reached it, it would be long fucking gone. I was stunned then and surprised to see someone stand up on the wooden fence, on the wharf. He looked about my age, and was tall too, but not Emmett tall, but still. He was toned, definitely, I could see it through his white tank top. He had the most gorgeous shade of bronze hair which was so unique. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could just picture all the girls melting before them. He then, pulled of his tank, confirming my thoughts, and out of my sheer shock, jumped, fucking jumped from the ledge into the water where my bag had fell, effectively beating Mike there, since Mike was too chicken to jump.

The guy stayed under water for about a minute, which about the time we had reached the bottom, and the carnie had opened the carriage door. I pushed him out of the way and ran towards the fence fast as I ever could run. The guy emerged from the water and surfaced with a deep breath, and held up my bag to me. Mike hadn't noticed til then that he had been beaten to the punch, and a scowl remained etched on his face. I nodded toward the guy who had gotten my bag, and he swam to where Mike was, and hoisted himself out of the water, and started walking up the stairs, followed by Mike. I walked toward them too, and as I did, I heard words being exchanged between the two.

"Dude, I was going to get that," Mike grumbled, and no response was heard the other guy, "Here, I'll take it," Mike said making a move to take the bag, as he tried to keep up with the other guy, who didn't hand the bag over to Mike. I had reached them now, with a giant grin on my face, and I felt Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper right behind me.

"Thank you so much," I said as I finished running toward them. The guy then handed my bag toward me, as I grimaced at it. It was soaking wet, and I could practically image how fucked up my lyrics would look, "Ah fuck, what a mess," I muttered to myself, hanging the bag away from me, so the water could drain, "Wow, you are a lifesaver," I commented looking back to him, "I'm Bella," I introduced, taking out someone of the things out of my bag, which weren't embarrassing, and placing them on the ground, so I could ring the bag of any water.

"Edward," He said and I smiled slightly.

"Edward," I said to myself, "Brave man...Uh, this is my life in here, so...I, I owe you," I told him biting my lip.

"Don't worry about it," He waved it off and I smiled more.

"Nice to meet you Edward," I said finishing ringing out my bag.

"Nice to meet you too, you all have a goodnight," He said, stepping back, looking as if he were going to walk away. I didn't know what else to say so I turned around to, and suddenly Mike was next to me.

"I was going to get that," He said again, "I was seriously going to get it, I was just about to go in the water," He ranted on, trying to prove something perhaps? I just rolled my eyes at him, noticeably, and smiled toward Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, who had shocked faces. We all started walking in the opposite direction when I then heard footsteps, those I could tell were Edward's coming back towards us. I pivoted quickly and saw him walking our way again. Mike sighed loudly when he turned to see what I was looking at and huffed. "Maybe he wants a reward," Mike said loud and rude. Though that thought never occurred to me, maybe he did.

"Do you want a reward?" I asked and Edward, shooting a quick glare at Mike shook his head, traces of amusement playing on his lips.

"No, I, uh need my top," Edward explained, walking alongside me, Mike speeding ahead to walk with the rest, beside Rosalie. I almost laughed when Rosalie physically pushed him away, and Mike retreated slightly. We came to the ledge where his top was slung on and he picked it up and threw it on quickly. I looked behind me to glance at the others, and saw they now were about ten meters away, looking back in my direction every few seconds. I smiled reassuringly at them, wondering what their problem was.

"Sorry about him," I said and Edward furrowed his eye brows in confusion, "Mike," I explained, mentally hit myself. I hadn't seen this guy before, so he must of just moved here, and then mustn't know who Mike was. But to my amazement Edward nodded at the name. "He think he likes me," I explained with a roll of my eyes.

"I think he likes you too," Edward said and I shook my head.

"No," I said, "I'm not his type, he just doesn't know it yet," I told him and he smiled slightly nodding his head, "What?" I asked and he smiled a bit more.

"I just think...you're everybody's type," He explained and I didn't get to answer, since I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Bells!" He exclaimed, "We're leaving now! Jasper's getting edgy seeing the fat kid again!" He yelled so loud that the majority of people in the 50 meter radius of us looked at him. I turned back to Edward rolling my eyes and stepping back slightly, signaling my leaving.

"Sorry," I said, "I'll see you 'round kay?" I asked and he nodded wordlessly, turning around too and walking off. I sighed silently and walked to the direction of my friends, "Look!" I exclaimed, "My bag's all shit now," I whimpered, "But I think I can still read the lyrics...kinda, plus I guess I should remember them," I groaned but was just met with blank faces. Mike was gone now, so it was just Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, "You do know who that is right?" Jasper asked and I furrowed my eye brows in question, "That's Edward...Edward _Cullen," _Jasper said and my eyes widened. Cullen? When he told me his name was Edward I didn't put two and two together at all. I didn't know Edward Cullen well, or basically at all, but I had heard of him. I remember him vaguely as a little kid in my class in grade 1. We had the same teacher, Mrs. Williams, we didn't talk much, girls and boys never talked to each other at that age; you know, "cooties" and all.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded, "I didn't recognize him," I shrugged looking through my bag again, sighing at it's mess.

"Bella, don't take this lightly alright?" Jasper said, "Don't talk to him again." He said serious. I furrowed my brows at my friends' weirdness.

"Okay," I said slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm being serious, I don't want you to get hurt," Jasper said and I scoffed.

"So you're implying that Edward Cullen will hurt me? Physically?" I asked. Sure thing, I knew this guy was probably a bit off from alright, but he wasn't fucking mentally unstable and violent.

"Bella don't be so naive," Emmett said and I narrowed my eyes at him, while I slapped his chest.

"Just shut up," I grumbled, and tried to change the subject, because they were acting just stupid now. "Aren't we supposed to perform?" I asked pointedly looking at Jasper.

"Fuck!" He hissed, "The main stage," He said quickly before running in that direction. I rolled my eyes at him, and began to follow that way, followed by Rose and Emmett. The main stage was fucking huge, let me tell you. We haven't actually performed at the carnival any other year except this one time, so it was quite an honor. We made it there in no time, ignoring the glares from the stage crew for being late. It took us half an hour to set up the equipment; well not really, but it's a good way to stall and draw a crowd. Emmett was near the back, seated at his drums, warming up as quiet as possible. Rose was off to the right but way more forward, since she by herself tended to draw the biggest crowds. Jasper was on the left at his keyboard and I was forced to center up and front. I walked over to Jasper calling Rose, and Emmett over in the process.

"Song?" I asked and Rosalie grinned.

"_Russian Roulette,"_ She said jumping and clapping her hands.

"Fuck no, no more of Bella's emo lyrics," Emmett said and I glared at him, "Sorry," He smiled sheepishly, "It's great, but we need something, a bit more lively and catchy, for this big crowd, we don't want people walking out," Emmett explained and I nodded.

"_G4L_ then?" Jasper asked and Emmett nodded enthusiastically, whilst I looked at Rose remorseful.

"Bells, I'm fine," She said putting her hand on my shoulder, "I'm over it, that's why I have _fun _when we perform it," She said and smirked.

"See, now _that's_ what worries me," I grinned

"Okay, places kids," Jasper said, "G4L it is!" He exclaimed and Emmett 'whooped'.

_"Gangster for life_, bitches!" He yelled loudly, taking his place at his drums. I walked up to mic, which had been placed on a stand and I flipped the switch, turning it on, and looked up to the awaiting audience, which I practically knew every one of them.

"Hey guys!" I said, my voice echoing through the stage area, "Now, here's a crowd favorite for y'all! And, it's dedicated to my girl Rosalie here!" I exclaimed, already ecstatic at their cheers, "G4L." I said, and I grinned in anticipation to their wild yells, and cat-calls. Emmett started counting in on his drums, which led Rose and Jasper to start up the intro, which was when I as to start. **(A/N: Song on Profile)**

_I lick the gun _  
_When I'm done _  
_Cause I know _  
_That revenge is sweet _  
_So sweet _

When we had practiced this song a billion times in Rose's garage- where we usually practice- Rosalie fucking busted my ass on it. She claimed this song had sex appeal, and that _I _had to make it happen. So when I asked her if basically I was to sing the song like stripper, who should of heard the lecture I received, not fucking pretty. Anyways, she had taught me the "_art"_ (her word, not mine) of sexy singing. The husky tone, the smirking, the cheekiness, the picking one audience member each verse to "play with" (Again, Rosalie's words not mine. And by "play", she wasn't be literal), the lip out weird thing-o, the cool dance moves she taught me, which she thought added to the mixture. All in all, it was a fucking good song, and sent, well let's say the male population in overdrive._  
_

_This is a game _  
_Ladies' thing _  
_Baby think _  
_Tell me what you need _  
_Oh _

_Any mother fucker wanna disrespect _  
_Playing with fire finna get you wet _  
_How it feel down there on your knees _

_I got this _  
_Girl's like a soldier _  
_Trip and its going down _  
_Down _  
_Down _

_I'm ready to roll _  
_Girl I'm with you _  
_What's it get you _  
_To get me _  
_So come on let's go _

_Bitch I'm with you _  
_If you with it _  
_You with me _

_You know I'm down _  
_Down for life _  
_Load it, reload it _  
_Let's go _  
_Gangster for life _  
_Till the day that I die _  
_I promise I'm standing high _  
_Cause you know that I'm down _  
_You know I'm down _  
_Gangster for life _

_We driving by _  
_With them headlights off _  
_We know where you stay _

_Know what you did _  
_We don't play that shit _  
_Nigga, we don't play _  
_No _

_Everybody cried when you did your dirt _  
_Acting like a bitch finna get you hurt _  
_Breaking lives down to their knees, oh _

_I got this _  
_Girl's like a soldier _  
_Trip and its going down _  
_Down _  
_Down _

_I'm ready to roll _  
_Girl I'm with you _  
_What's it get you _  
_To get me _  
_So come on let's go _

_Bitch I'm with you _  
_If you with it _  
_You with me _

_You know I'm down _  
_Down for life _  
_load it, Reload it _  
_Let's go _  
_Gangster for life _  
_Till the day that I die _  
_I promise I'm standing high _  
_Cause you know that I'm down _  
_You know I'm down _  
_Gangster for life _

At that point, I almost fumbled over my words, when I spotted Edward. I hadn't expected him to stay at all, seeing that he was soaking wet after retrieving my bag. But here he was, standing, watching me, intensely might I add. I also couldn't help but notice that a small girl was standing next to him. I immediately realized it was Alice Brandon, the new girl Jasper was lusting over. Something in my chest went weird, tightening slightly at the sight. Was Edward and Alice...an item. I mean she _was _gorgeous, and so was he, And so what if I was...a little jealous, it was fucking normal, he was fucking hot. Jasper, for one thing though, would be fucking crushed; poor bastard._  
_

_Girls _  
_Come on _  
_We ain't done yet _  
_Got a lot to handle _  
_We're taking over the world _  
_Yeah _  
_We're an army _  
_Better yet, a navy _  
_Better yet, crazy _  
_Guns in the air _  
_Guns in the air _  
_Guns in the air _  
_Came here to succeed _  
_When you come around here _  
_We got our guns _  
_Got our guns _  
_We got our guns _  
_Got our guns _  
_We got our guns _  
_In the mother fucking air _  
_Oh _

_I'm down for life _  
_Gangster for life _

_I'm down for life _  
_Gangster for life _

_You know I'm down _  
_Down for life _  
_Load everything, get ready_  
_Let's go _  
_Gangster for life _  
_Till the day that I die _  
_I promise I'm standing high _  
_Cause you know that I'm down _  
_You know I'm down _  
_Gangster for life _

_I lick the gun _  
_When I'm done _  
_Cause I know _  
_That revenge is sweet_

I finished with a sly smirk, and and smiled wider at the sound of the crowds applause. I smiled a toothy grin and did a small bow, and held my arm out toward Jasper, earning some cat-calls from girls, then I held my hand to Rosalie, where she winked and blew a kiss, earning loads more of cheers and wolf-whistles from the guys_. _I finally gestured to Emmett, while he did that head nod things guys usually did, and the girls in the audience audibly swooned_._

"Thank-you Wilmington!" I said through the microphone, and their cheering died down, "You guys are so supportive of us, and we love you," I said sincerely glancing at all my friend, and neighbors I had known for years. "Our next performance is scheduled for this Friday night at _Warped_." I announced, "We would appreciate your attendance, and enthusiasm. We're also due to perform at 8:30. So don't forget to come, and it's assumed that you might all not be able to fit," I said with a grin, placing the mic back on the stand before yelling a goodbye and thank-you again.

_**A/N: Review?**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
